


【德哈】In His Dream

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 麻瓜身份，伪西幻AU（巫师德拉科x战士哈利），超甜不来看看嘛。是阿梗宝贝的梦境梗（ @精神病患者头目 ）。神奇脑洞，不愧是阿梗！！正文8000+（少许罗赫，一句话ggad一句话犬狼）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	【德哈】In His Dream

00、

哈利·波特又做了同一个梦。

梦里穿着黑色巫师长袍的淡金发少年正抱着肩膀装作不想理他，可那瞟过来的眼角余光却暴露了他的小心思。

“嘿，Potter，你真的慢死了。”

01、

“哈利，你的脸色好差，昨晚又没睡好吗？”少女拿着饭盒坐到了哈利的旁边，看了一眼哈利明显疲倦的面容。

哈利啃了一口三明治仰起头看盛夏穿过头顶榕树叶子缝隙洒下的细碎阳光，斑驳的光影摇晃，他情不自禁眯起了眼睛：“嗯……又做了一晚上累人的梦。”

正在吃卷饼的罗恩嗅到赫敏饭盒中意大利面的香气，把头凑了过去并伸出了手，他的爪子遭到赫敏毫不留情的一巴掌。罗恩撇撇嘴收回有了一个红印子的手，愤愤又咬了一口卷饼含糊不清地评论哈利的梦：“辣中梦肯定很类人啊，又打又杀的，不过吾也很想捉酱紫的梦。哈利唔次带带偶。”

“噗，罗纳德你咽了再说话！”赫敏被他逗笑了，用叉子卷起一卷意面塞进罗恩的卷饼里，“你以为是哆啦X梦的剧情吗还能和朋友做一样的梦呢。”

罗恩耸耸肩开玩笑说：“说不准真的可以，哈利今晚我们同时入睡，谁先睡着谁是狗。”

哈利不轻不重捶了罗恩肩膀一下，思绪却已经飘远，那么那个在梦里相伴的少年，是否也在地球的某个角落每天期待或者厌倦做着与自己相遇的梦境呢……又或者他只是自己幻想出来的，根本不存在的一个人。

“总而言之，哈利你少看一些西幻题材的作品吧，游戏也别玩了，省得你总是做梦……”

赫敏又关切地说了些什么，哈利只是点头，心里却想的是按照昨晚梦境里商量好的行程，自己今晚就要去挑战巨龙了。

巨龙啊，说起来那家伙的名字不就是龙来着。

02、

哈利伸出手看了看手上银色的手甲，多少遍了还是觉得这一身打扮很羞耻。

他往水池里照了照，自己正穿着复杂又沉重的金银盔甲，赤红披风几乎垂到脚踝，腰间雕刻着雄狮纹样的勇气之剑剑鞘上的红宝石闪闪发亮，怎么看都是地主家的傻儿子才会穿的吧，哪个骑士或者战士会穿这么麻烦的衣服啊，又不是表演赛。以前的自己玩游戏时还会觉得这种衣服帅到爆炸，可是自从他被金属长靴前尖尖的角绊倒三次、披风缠在树梢四次、走起路来叮当作响引怪无数次后，他真想揪住各位游戏策划和美工的领子摇醒他们，这身真的不适合打架啊！！

“你在看什么呢，纳喀索斯？”熟悉的嗓音在身后响起，懒洋洋的故意拖长着语调调侃，刻意为之的悠闲和傲慢。

“你走路都没声音的吗！”哈利一转头果然看见德拉科·马尔福——那个他成天在梦里遇见的自大又讨厌的巫师，但他别无选择，只能认命地和这个相看两厌的队友捆绑着冒险。

德拉科扶正自己的三角巫师帽，额前淡金色的碎发随着动作拂动：“是你自己粗心大意没注意，本少爷已经站在这里很久了。”

鬼才信你。哈利撇撇嘴，站起身，盔甲碰撞摩擦发出一阵声响，这个时候他更艳羡德拉科那一身简单的黑色袍子了。其实也不是很简单，比如长袍衣摆上的六芒星暗纹，长袍里巴洛克风格的华丽衬衫，领口的猫眼宝石，还有手指上明晃晃的一枚蛇形戒指。

他记得第一次在梦里遇见德拉科是两个月前，那也是他第一次做这个梦，在此之前他完全不晓得原来梦还能做成连续剧。

落日余晖下的荒凉小镇，街道上寥寥几人穿着十六世纪的衣裳，悄声交谈着，眼睛却紧紧盯着出现在街道尽头的身着盔甲的他。哈利被那些视线盯得难受，慌乱间推开身边那间叫“三把扫帚”的酒吧。

吧台前淡金色头发的少年闻声转过头来，手上还举着杯黄油啤酒，哈利还没来得及吐槽这个梦里未成年居然可以喝酒，那少年就皱着眉扬着下巴开口了，那双灰蓝色的眼眸中写满了不屑：“这就是你说的那个救世主？”

这时哈利才注意到少年旁边笑呵呵的白胡子老人，他推了一下单边的金丝边眼镜，显得有些神秘：“没错，就是他。”

“我？”

哈利疑惑地指指自己，那老者走过来，用一根枯木一般的魔杖轻轻撩起他前额的碎发，额角露出一个闪电形状的疤痕：“果然是你，预言中的救世主：他伴随着闪电的轰鸣降生，而闪电在他的额头上留下永恒的印记，瘦小却蕴含强大的力量，平凡的名字隐藏不凡的命运，卷轴留下其名，‘哈利’，好叫世人传唱。你叫哈利不是吗？”

哈利张了张嘴，想解释一句头上的疤痕是小时候踢球摔的，但转念一想，害，反正是梦境，管他是什么呢，救世主就救世主呗，谁还不能当个主角英雄了。

少年放下酒杯，朝他伸出手：“勉为其难承认你算了，我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

哈利皱了皱眉，觉得这家伙傲慢的不像一个NPC，于是他选择把手依旧放在身侧：“哈利·波特，我没必要和不尊重我的人握手。”

德拉科的面色有点尴尬，他悻悻收回手，转身看向老者：“邓布利多，我不想和这个蠢货合作，他绝对会拖我的后腿。”

“你说谁会拖你后腿！”

“说你啊，徒有其表的破特。”

“哈？你才是花瓶天龙座呢！”

那花白头发的调酒师给邓布利多倒了杯柠檬蜂蜜酒，嫌弃道：“两个加起来三岁不能更多了，这世界要完。”

邓布利多却笑眯眯地捋捋自己长直腰间的白胡子，对调酒师眨眨眼：“盖勒特你不捣乱的话这个世界不会完的。”

03、

参天的古老树木广袤的枝叶遮天蔽日，整个黑森林暗淡又阴郁，偶尔有野兽经过时细细索索的声音汇进耳畔。

巫师握紧自己一人高的魔杖，轻念了个咒语让魔杖顶端的魔法石亮起光芒，同时不着痕迹地朝战士靠近。

“你干嘛离我这么近。”哈利小声问道，看着人精致的侧脸有些不自在。

德拉科轻咳一声，把头偏到另一边，不让哈利看见他的表情，同样小声回答：“我是看你害怕紧张，你以为我想凑过来吗，笨蛋疤头。”

“你声音为什么这么小？”哈利探过头去，还是看到了德拉科苍白的面色，有点想嘲笑他，便耳语道，“果然是害怕吧，胆小鬼。”

“！！你别凑上来说话啊！”德拉科突然朝旁边跳开，捂住自己的耳朵，低声骂突然凑上来的少年，“还不是你先小声说话的。”

咳咳，哈利眨眨他碧绿的眼睛，有些尴尬：“我不是，为了符合气氛吗？”

“这种时候还符合什么气氛啊！很恐怖的好不好？”

“所以马尔福你果然在害怕！”

“我没……嘘！”德拉科还没狡辩完，突然听到了诡异的动静，他急忙在唇边比了个噤声的收拾，哈利见了也和他一起屏住呼吸侧耳听起来。

似乎是呼呼的风声，撩动树叶草丛，又好像远处的闷雷，撼动着乌云。他们摸索着轻巧地走着，空气渐渐灼热起来，两人对视一眼，也许这次的目标就在前方了。

又走了一段距离，渐渐要走出黑森林了，气温上升到哈利闷在盔甲里的皮肤已经开始冒汗，脸热得发红：“这么倒霉吗，是火龙啊……”

德拉科看了他一眼，从斗篷里拿出一方干净的帕子，递到哈利眼皮底下。然后在哈利诧异的目光下念了个降温咒，哈利瞬间感觉到了凉爽。

“谢谢，有个巫师伙伴真是方便啊。”哈利接过帕子擦拭额头上的汗水，对德拉科灿烂一笑。

德拉科的耳朵尖突然红了一下，心里骂骂咧咧的想降温咒怎么对自己不管用，这家伙怎么能笑得比六月的太阳还灿烂。

还不等他说些什么掩饰自己的失态，德拉科突然愣住，一个巨大的龙首就趴在在他前方几米处的荒芜的地面上，随着轰隆的如大风和闷雷的呼吸声，龙的鼻息喷出炽热的两三米远的火焰，而庞大的身体隐藏在黝黑深邃的洞穴中。

“马尔福……你亲戚。”哈利扯了一个有点难看的笑，他显然是没想到“巨龙”会这么“巨大”，光那垫在头颅下的巨爪上墨黑色反着光的指甲都比他的身高还要长。

德拉科不顾形象地翻了个白眼，很想把手中的法杖甩在哈利的脸上——等等，那张脸挺好看的，算了算了不甩了：“我觉得邓布利多在坑我们，这巨龙山洞里真的有那什么击败魔王的宝贝吗……如果有的话黑魔王为什么不自己来弄死这条龙。”

“也许是……黑魔王自己都打不过？”

“哈利！”

哈利只觉得身后一阵凌冽的风猛地席卷而来，眼前一花，原来是身边的德拉科扑了过来带着他在地上翻滚几圈，原来的位置上已经留下了深深的爪痕！可想而知这一爪子下来自己会是个什么样的下场。哈利和德拉科赶紧站起来摆好战斗的姿势，谨慎地盯着眼前已经苏醒过来的火龙。

那龙一双琥珀色的幽深蛇瞳阴狠地盯着不速之客，鼻腔中急躁地喷着灼热的气焰，空气都随着热度开始沸腾扭曲。

哈利抽出了腰间的宝剑挡在身前，狮子的红宝石眼睛闪烁着光芒，德拉科的法杖则在两人身前变出一个绿色的半透明屏障。

“巨龙，我们无意伤害你，我们仅仅需要你宝藏中的一样。”

火龙却并不管德拉科的交涉，它仰头长啸，火焰便喷涌而出朝两个人扑面而来。德拉科急忙举高魔杖利用屏障抵挡火焰，而哈利往一边跳开，双手紧握宝剑绕过龙的头颅向它的腿砍去，一阵火花四溅，居然连他的一片鳞甲都不曾砍断！龙抬起腿一脚踩下去，还没等哈利躲开，那有力的尾巴就紧接着夹杂着烈风甩了过来，无力招架的战士立刻被抽出几米远。

德拉科用了个冰冻魔咒将龙足冻在地上，向哈利冲了过去：“你怎么样！”

哈利捂住腹部坐了起来，拿披风擦去嘴角流下来的猩红的鲜血：“还行……还好是梦境，受伤对现实影响不大。”

“莽夫，”德拉科摇摇头，一把拉起他的同伴，身后发出噼里啪啦的断裂声，冻住龙足的冰柱已经在强有力的龙的挣扎间开始破碎，“我们肯定打不过这家伙。”

“那怎么办？”哈利拉住德拉科的手把他往自己身后扯，他想着自己得保护好眼前这个脆皮法师，眼睛紧紧盯着已经迈出一只前爪的龙，“它整个堵在洞口，我们又搞不定。”

“声东击西！”德拉科的手心出了一层冷汗，他紧张地攥紧哈利的手，虽然害怕，但也不满哈利把他往身后拦，“我们中一个当诱饵，另一个去拿宝物。”

“我去当诱饵。”

“不，我去，”德拉科深吸一口气，塞给他一颗夜明珠，“你已经受伤了，而且我的魔法更能拖延时间。”

“你确定？你都没战斗力……”

“闭嘴吧救世主破特，你确定你这身累累赘赘的能跑快，”德拉科向旁边移了一步，“我们一起攻击龙，然后你向一边先撤退，三、二……”

“一！”两个人同时喊出最后一声倒数，一个执剑劈砍一个口中念诀，那龙刚争破束缚就遭遇一波猛烈的攻击，恼羞成怒地大吼，大地都为之震撼，黑森林周围的树木哗啦啦倒了一片。它愤怒地瞪着用冰魔法的巫师，怒吼着喷涌着火焰想将渺小的家伙灼烧成灰烬。

“就是现在。”德拉科又使出一个魔法，而哈利向一旁翻滚躲过一波火焰，然后匍匐着藏进了草丛里，德拉科一边用不痛不痒的攻击激怒着火龙，一边向密集的森林跑去，越狭小的地方对他越有利。

龙果然上当，它冲出守护的洞口张大血盆大口朝德拉科咬去，而灵巧的巫师已经钻进树林，龙恼怒不已地张开巨大的双翼，飞向半空，呼啸着狂风冲进树林，卷起漫天的火舌吞噬眼前的一切。哈利趁机摸进了山洞，一阵腥臭让他差点打退堂鼓，脸朝外深吸一口气用披风捂住口鼻举起德拉科给他的夜明珠跑向山洞深处。

如小山一般高的金银珠宝差点晃了哈利的眼，他焦急地在这堆珍奇宝藏中找着邓布利多给他的卷轴中描述的宝物……突然，他看见一个破碎的宝箱，一定是粗暴的龙劫掠而来时弄坏了，一抹殷红正流泻出一角。就是那个！哈利冲进金山打开宝箱，果然看见一根火红流光的凤凰尾羽。他将凤凰尾羽小心地包裹起来塞进盔甲里，然后跑出山洞去找德拉科。

不远处的黑森林里，一片又一片的树木被折断倒下，德拉科东躲西藏地四处逃跑，灼热的火焰差点烧着他的长袍，他只能心里庆幸自己法师的定位可以减少灼伤。绕了一圈的德拉科盘算着哈利应该已经得手了，于是向天空发射一个蛇形的信号提醒哈利。哈利见了立刻跑向那里去支援德拉科。

眼看巨龙就要一口吞下跌倒在地上的淡金头发的少年，哈利着急地伸出手去拉德拉科向他伸出的手：“德拉科！！”

“德拉科！！”哈利大叫着从床上坐了起来，愣愣地看看自己颤抖的手，然后有些埋怨地瞪了一眼无辜的滴滴作响的闹钟。

04、

哈利整整一天都在脑内循环德拉科朝自己伸出的手，他后怕极了。如果德拉科没醒过来，他会不会出事；如果他只是梦境里的人物，那他会不会从此消失；如果……

“哈利，你不太对劲儿啊。”罗恩戳戳自己的好友，小声问道。

“嗯？”

“你的表情，像失恋了一样……你没真的失恋吧？”

“你说啥啊？”哈利茫然地看向他，“我怎么就失恋了？”

“因为你一直皱着眉啊，很愁苦的样子，”罗恩把打开的课本竖起来挡住自己，低下头假装出记笔记的样子，“遇到什么事了吗，你看起来真的很不好。”

“没……还是因为梦，马尔福可能会受伤。”哈利犹豫着告诉了罗恩。

罗恩一直知道哈利梦中的种种情况，也知道自己好友每天说很多遍的“德拉科·马尔福”是何许人也：“那个你很讨厌的家伙？他怎么了？”

“不是，他不讨厌……好吧我就是讨厌他，这不重要！”哈利还是把昨晚的事大致告诉了罗恩，而罗恩一副爱莫能助的表情拍了拍哈利的肩膀，安慰他那只是梦而已，听你的描述那家伙挺强的，应该没啥事。

哈利只能点点头，罗恩想了一下，说：“放学后咱们学校要跟隔壁斯莱特林联谊聚会，你来不来。”

“不想去，等等，你不是很讨厌那个学校吗？”哈利有些惊讶，罗恩一向不喜欢隔壁那个贵族学校，用他自己的话就是讨厌那群“骄傲自大的毒蛇”，因为隔壁学校的校徽是盘曲的蛇，而他们格兰芬多的雄狮才不屑与毒蛇为伍。

罗恩的声音闷闷的：“因为赫敏要去……”

“罗恩·韦斯莱！”麦格夫人严厉的声音响起，两个人从书后小心地抬起眼，他们的教导主任正恼怒地盯着他们这个方向，“看来学习的内容你都掌握了，那么上来为大家解答这道题吧。”

罗恩做了欲哭无泪的表情，耷拉着肩膀走上了讲台。

05、

一阵白光后，哈利睁开了眼睛，发现他出现在邓布利多小木屋的旁边，然后他一眼就看到依在木门边的淡金头发的少年，他只穿了巴洛克风格的华丽衬衫，下摆塞进黑色修身长裤里，衬得他腰高腿长又挺拔傲气。

哈利在心里松了一口气，走过去：“你没受伤吧。”

“没事……”德拉科看了他一眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里有些意味不明的色彩，“你昨天，叫我什么？”

“嗯？”哈利有些茫然地眨巴眨巴眼睛，“什么什么？”

德拉科有些气结，他的薄唇张张合合半天也没说出个所以然来，只好生着闷气扭头进屋。身后的哈利却突然笑出声：“你生什么气啊德拉科。”

少年愣了一下，红着脸扭过来狠狠瞪了故意的哈利一眼：“因为疤头你太蠢了。”

“是是是，”哈利翻了个白眼，“就你聪明。”

木屋里邓布利多已经等着了，哈利从怀里拿出凤凰尾羽交给长者。邓布利多要来了哈利的宝剑，说要融入凤凰尾羽重新锻造。

“这根凤凰尾羽和黑魔王的法杖的杖芯属于同一只凤凰，是在它第三百次涅槃重生时坠落的两根尾羽，只有将它锻造在你的宝剑中，才有可能在战争中打败黑魔王。”

“那德拉科的魔杖没关系吗？”

邓布利多看看德拉科手中的银色的法杖，摇摇头：“他的魔杖已经有杖芯了，是独角兽的毛，无法再融入凤凰尾羽了。”

德拉科满不在乎地耸耸肩：“反正破特才是救世主，交给他就行了。”

出发前，邓布利多拥抱了两位少年，语重心长地交代：“千万不要死在黑魔王之前，否则一切都将白费。保重。”

“你说邓布利多先生什么意思？”哈利走出传送阵问道。

“也许是因为在梦境里受伤无所谓，第二天还会完好无损，但是死亡就代表着梦境结束吧。”德拉科皱着眉推测，然后拉住哈利的手腕，“疤头……哈利，你可不要死了。”

哈利回给他一个明媚的笑，阳光洒进他碧绿湖水一样的眼眸里，波光粼粼：“我可是救世主啊。”

几个小时前信誓坦坦的说着没事的救世主跌倒在黑魔王的脚下，咬着牙忍受着浑身撕裂的疼痛，那把融入了凤凰尾羽的勇气之剑在片刻前断裂成两段，飞落到不同的地方，哈利在地上匍匐着伸出手想要想要重新握住破碎不堪的宝剑。

黑魔王有着一张因为黑暗魔法和强行逆天改命而导致的可怖又苍白的面容，他歪歪头，朝着地上的少年露出一个不屑的嘲讽笑容。他看也不看被法阵钉在墙上浑身狼狈的巫师，蹲下身子，留着尖锐长指甲的手一把揪住哈利微卷的黑发，把男孩的头从地面上拽起，强迫他看向自己，黑魔王那双深幽的望不到底的眼睛像一汪深潭，正把他吸引到致命的旋涡中去。

魔王的跟随者，那些围观救世主失败的食死徒们讥笑着，议论着，嘲讽着不自量力的可怜蛋。

“黑魔王！”被钉在墙上的德拉科咳出一口血，他费力地喊着，“求求您……”

黑魔王眯起眼睛回过头，似乎在窥探少年人的内心挣扎。

德拉科咽了口血沫，铁锈的味道在唇齿间弥漫：“请求您原谅我的无知和鲁莽，我只是被邓布利多欺骗了，被名誉蒙住了眼睛，看不清谁才是真正的主宰。从今往后，我愿意归属于您，成为您的爪牙。”

“德拉科你！”

“My Lord……”没有去看哈利诧异的神情，德拉科只是恳求的看着黑魔王，一副胆小怕死的样子。

黑魔王自负地笑笑，随手一挥，禁锢着德拉科的魔法钉子凭空消失，失去了支撑的德拉科瞬间跌落在地上，他挣扎着爬起来，向魔王鞠躬，然后往食死徒中退去。

“怎么样，哈利·波特，”黑魔王手上力道加重，哈利头皮上一阵刺痛，他不得不仰起头颅来减轻痛苦，“你的朋友他已经归顺于我，你何必执迷不悟？”

“你，休想，呸。”

“无论你做什么决定，你今天都是死路一条！这个世界从此将被我踩在脚下！”黑魔王大笑着将那根形状古怪的大法杖举起，天空风云巨变，浓墨般的乌云黑压压一片，暴风雨呜咽着酝酿，仿佛顷刻间天空就会塌一个大窟窿，让暴雨一泻而下冲毁所有的反抗。

黑魔王的法杖凝聚一个光点，已经点在了哈利的额头上了，那道闪电疤痕灼烧般疼痛，哈利痛苦的浑身都在痉挛。

那魔王的所有注意都在他眼前弱小的猎物上，突然食死徒中一片骚动，出其不意施展了魔咒的德拉科刹那间冲出抓住早已瞄准了带着剑柄的那一半勇气之剑向哈利扔过去：“Potter！！！”

黑魔王猛地回头长袖一甩，几束墨绿的光毫不留情地刺进德拉科的身体中！

在黑魔王分神的一刻哈利一瞬间跳起接住了残破的宝剑，那凤凰尾羽闪耀出火红的光抵挡住了法杖的攻击，哈利用尽全身力气死命跃下劈开墨绿色的魔法光波，只听见“噗”的一声，利刃没进了黑魔王的胸膛。

魔王不可置信地看着胸口的断剑，向后踉跄一步，惊恐地发现自己的身体开始产生裂痕：“不——！！”他在大吼中碎成无数碎片，而他忠诚的食死徒们瞬间化为齑粉。

金色的光撕裂开阴沉的天空，乌云被搅得破碎。

哈利跌倒在德拉科身边，颤抖着抱住德拉科与乌云一般残破的身体，猩红的鲜血从身体上的伤口中源源不断的溢出来，又在他的身下汇成溪流。

哈利浑身沾满了他自己和德拉科的鲜血，泪水突然就糊满了眼眶，一切都模糊扭曲起来。

德拉科伸出手，摸上了哈利脏兮兮的脸颊，留下一个血手印：“……你成功了……”

“德拉科，德拉科，你……”哈利一把抓住要下滑的手，大声叫着他的队友，“你不准死！！”

“再会。”

06、

哈利再也没做过那奇幻的梦。

无论他何时入睡，他怎样想着那两个多月发生的点点滴滴，他阅读再多的奇幻冒险故事，他都不能再走到梦境的魔法世界，他都不能再看一眼高傲的金发男孩。

你们不能死，死了一切就结束了。

哈利一拳砸在书桌上，然后把自己缩成一团。他后悔，后悔为什么最后一战没能问问德拉科，他在这个世界的哪个角落，他该怎么样才能找到他。

又或者，德拉科只是那个梦境中的NPC，根本就是不存在的？

哈利痛苦地捂住额头，手指触碰到额角闪电形的伤疤，那里似乎还在隐隐灼痛着。

“哈利。”

哈利抬头，罗恩和赫敏站在他的课桌面前。赫敏把怀里厚厚的书放在一旁：“哈利，你到底怎么了。每天都这样恍惚又痛苦的……不是不做梦了吗？”

“就是不做梦，才，才难受啊，”哈利勉强扯出一抹笑，“我可能再也见不到那个讨厌的家伙了。”

半年后。

哈利收拾好书包离开教室，他今天晚上要去他的教父小天狼星家，外出旅行许久的卢平叔叔回来了，所以格外高兴的小天狼星邀请了他们众多朋友在他家开一个接风宴。

“哈利！”罗恩从后面扑了上来，“今天你必须帮帮我！！”

“又怎么了？”

“赫敏被拉文德拉过去参加交流会了，你陪我去呗，”罗恩皱着脸，“我不想一个人进蛇窝。”

哈利无奈地摇摇头：“你再不表白，赫敏就要被抢走了。”

“我发誓，我发誓今天就表白！！哥们，你陪我去吧……帮我打打气。”

“好，不过不能待很久，我得去小天狼星家。”

他们推开包间的门时，众人已经闹闹哄哄混在一起。哈利把罗恩推到赫敏的方向，然后自己向角落缩去，他可对扩大社交圈没什么兴趣。忽然，他感受到一道专注的视线，哈利转头迎着那视线望去，却愣在原地。

双腿交叠坐在沙发上的少年穿着斯莱特林的校服，淡金色的头发梳理的整齐，衬衫扣到最上一颗纽扣，打着温莎结的墨绿领带服帖地躺在雪白的衬衫上，灰蓝色无机质一般的眼睛正有些错愕地看着哈利。片刻后，少年双手插兜站起身，似乎是深吸了一口气，然后歪歪头，唇畔弯起一个表面看着傲慢实则真诚的弧度。

他朝他伸出了手：“德拉科·马尔福。也许你有兴趣认识认识我。”

哈利笑着握紧了那只修长骨节分明的手：“哈利·波特，幸会。”

07、

哈利没再做过同一个梦境了。

但他再也不需要那个梦了。

end

================

德拉科叫哈利纳喀索斯其实是夸他好看23333


End file.
